SU-76M Assault Gun
|production_struc = Tankoviy Battalion Command |primary_weapon = ZiS-3 76.2mm main gun |health = |armor = Light-Medium |speed = 5 m/s |num_abilities = 3 |abilities = Light Artillery Barrage * Fires 6 rounds * Cooldown = 60 seconds Tracking * Reveals nearby infantry units in the fog of war * Costs * Duration: 20 seconds * Cooldown: 50 seconds Prioritize Vehicles * Attacks vehicles freely, but holds fire against infantry and structures unless given an explicit order * Toggled ability }} The SU-76M assault gun is a Soviet assault gun available from the Tankoviy Battalion Command. With a cost of and , it is the most expensive unit in that building but is cheaper than a T-34/76 and enjoys longer range. Overview The SU-76M assault gun is a somewhat inexpensive assault gun that can take on infantry as well as anti-tank units. But unfortunately, due to the weakness of the SU-76M, neither goal is usually accomplished when it's attacking head-on. The SU-76M fires a 80-damage dealing shell. Couple penetration value (93), turning this gun into a subpar weapon against most tanks, though it enjoys a fairly good rate of fire. It's useful when attacking with suprise using the True Sight system to the users advantage, with a nice firing range of 60. Used correctly, it poses a good threat to enemy armor, even heavy tanks. Next, the unit also has a barrage ability, identical to the barrage ability of the ZiS-3 AT gun. This ability is free however, unlike the ZiS-3 AT gun (which costs ). Upon activating, the SU-76M will fire a salvo of HE-shells on the targeted location, dealing reliable damage. This is indeed a very useful ability, but with a long cooldown timer. This means that the SU-76M will have a poor self-defense against enemy infantry after firing the barrage, if not supported by friendly infantry. Despite having some armor, (enough to stop small arms fire) the 320 health makes the unit vulnerable (roughly just as fragile as a light tank): at least 3 hits from Panzerschrecks will destroy it. Also, Grenadiers and Volksgrenadiers can cripple this unit with one Panzerfaust, leaving it easy prey for other Anti-Tank units. Medium tanks also do not have to worry much about this unit, as 2-3 shots will often finish it off. This pushes the SU-76M in that of a support/ambush role: It should never be used in a head-on attack! Also watch out for enemy assault guns such as the Stug III and the Jagdpanzer as these have comparable range but stronger armor. Fortunately, the SU-76 assault gun is somewhat easier to replace than other Soviet vehicles with comparable firepower. Used correctly, the SU-76m is one of the most cost-effective anti-tank vehicles in the game. Underperforming Capabilities The SU-76M assault gun on its own isn't actually a terrible unit. It has nice range and reasonable damage (against vehicles) for a relatively low price. The problem with the unit is that it is put in the mechanized armor kampaneya (in the campaign only), together with the powerful anti-infantry katyusha rocket truck and the powerful anti-tank SU-85, both of which largely outperforms the SU-76M assault gun in the specialized roles, where the SU-76M is able to do both roles for cheaper though not as well. Soviet players will thus seldom recruit this unit over the other options, except early on from the Tankoviy Battalion Command. Best used with support and in numbers. In multiplayer though, this unit provides good mobile anti-armor power fairly early on and is a nice counter to every light vehicle the Germans can send, even the Puma if it can fire the first shot. It can also be used for laying siege to static positions and complements the Katyusha nicely in this role - rockets to heavy emplacements or clusters of units, and 76mm shells to smaller and dispersed emplacements. Abilities Light Artillery Barrage * Costs nothing * Activation: Select Target Area * Cooldown: 60 seconds The barrage ability of the orders the gun to fire 6 high-explosive shells at a target area, similar to the ZiS 3 divisional field gun, albeit with no munitions cost and a longer cooldown. Effective against infantry, less so against armoured targets. Compared to the field gun and the 82mm mortar, it has a slightly longer range, but less accurate scatter. Tracking * Costs * Activation: Immediate * Cooldown: 50 seconds * Duration: 20 seconds * Requires veterancy 1 The Tracking ability increases the sight radius of the gun and reveals enemy infantry in a large radius on the minimap. Prioritize Vehicles * Costs nothing * Activation: Toggled ability The Prioritize Vehicles ability orders the gun to hold fire against infantry and structure targets unless given an explicit command, while attacking vehicles as normal. Veterancy As a Soviet unit, the SU-76M Assault Gun can gain three levels of Veterancy. Each level brings its own specific benefits, increasing the unit's combat potential and/or survivability. Accumulation The SU-76M Assault Gun receives experience points for killing enemy units. Once it has accumulated a sufficient number of experience points, it will automatically advance to the next level of veterancy. Bonuses Quotes "SU-76! Go ahead!" "Scatter the enemy with light artillery!" Gallery